leftbehindfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Harvest: The World Takes Sides
Soul Harvest: The World Takes Sides is the fourth book in the Left Behind series, written by Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins and published in 1998. Plot summary After the Wrath Of The Lamb earthquake, Rayford Steele must find his wife Amanda, who was supposed to land in New Babylon. Buck Williams must find his wife Chloe, who was last seen in a house that is now a shattered ruin. The only other person accounted for is Tsion Ben-Judah, and nearly a quarter of the world's population is snuffed out by the time of this earthquake. Both Buck and Tsion find a new home for the Tribulation Force after discovering the death of a close friend Donny Moore and his wife Sandy. Nicolae himself discovers that his associate Leon Fortunato had perished in the collapse of the GC building in New Babylon and so, in an imitation of Jesus raising Lazarus from the dead, he also calls Leon out of his grave and back to life. It is at this point that Leon now idolizes Carpathia and believes that he is truly God. While Buck spirits Chloe out of a hospital, after discovering she is pregnant with their baby, believers around the world discover that they have received a sign on their foreheads visible only to other believers, leading to the common phrase, “I can see yours. Can you see mine?” This mark becomes a central plot device, since believers are able to locate each other with ease and yet blend in with Antichrist and Global Community Potentate Nicolae Carpathia's henchmen when necessary. This first became noticeable when Mac McCullum, Rayford's co-pilot, became a believer in Christ. The Tribulation Force find Hattie Durham in an abortion clinic in Colorado and discovers that Carpathia is plotting to have both Rayford and Hattie murdered there. Pretending to be Rayford, Buck rescues Hattie and kills a security guard in the ensuing firefight. Upon returning to the safehouse, Hattie is found to be ill and so Buck and Chloe work together to help keep both her and her baby healthy. Ken Ritz, who helped in the rescue operation for both Chloe and Hattie, had just become a believer at that time. Rayford, who continues to fly for Carpathia, finds Amanda’s body in a crashed plane at the bottom of the Tigris River as flaming hailstones and blood pour down from the sky. However, Rayford is disappointed when he doesn't find the sign on Amanda's forehead, making him believe that all those reported rumors about Amanda secretly working for Carpathia to be true. Two more of the Trumpet Judgments, a "burning mountain" that causes a third of all ships to be destroyed, and a star called Wormwood that disintegrates in the atmosphere and causes a third of all springs of water to become bitter and deadly to drink, follow afterward. Meanwhile, Tsion reaches out via Internet to the 144,000 Jews that were sealed of God, hoping to have a meeting with them in Jerusalem soon. Nicolae allows this meeting to take place, promising his protection for the rabbi during his stay in Jerusalem. Characters in Soul Harvest * Rayford Steele, former pilot for Pan-Continental * Buck Williams, former news reporter for Global Weekly * Chloe Williams, the wife of Buck Williams and head of the Co-op * Hattie Durham, former flight attendant and personal assistant to Nicolae Carpathia * Chaim Rosenzweig, former Israeli scientist * Tsion Ben-Judah, rabbinical scholar and cyber-pastor * Mac McCullum, pilot to Nicolae Carpathia * Albie, black market dealer * David Hassid, Director of Purchasing in New Babylon * Floyd Charles, a doctor * Eli and Moishe, the two witnesses * Nicolae Carpathia, the Antichrist * Leon Fortunato, the False Prophet, currently the Supreme Commander * Peter Mathews, spiritual leader of Enigma Babylon One World Faith Category:Books